Case Closed - Death to All
by EdogawaConan1412
Summary: Shiho has perfected the antidote and has given it to Jimmy. However the black organisation isn't far behind them and KNOWS that Jimmy is still alive. Can Jimmy solve this case before everyone around him dies? ( BTW This contains alot of deaths of the main charictors...)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN/ CASE CLOSED. D: LIFE HAS CURSED ME

* * *

As Conan lied along a sun bed on the coast of Japan, he thought why the hell am I here I could be catching the scum bags in black. Oh yeah, that's right Dr. Agasa said he had something for me. Dr. Agasa was a mad inventor that lives next to Jimmy Kudo. Jimmy Kudo was Conan's true identity. The men in black had given him a drug, Known as APTX4869, that shrunk him into a child. In order to protect people around him he took the identity of Conan Edogawa, with his childhood friend Rachel and her farther Richard Moore. Richard was a detective just like Jimmy except rubbish. There was a thick crowd around Richard, Who was now famous thanks to Conan, Conan had made Richard a great detective so Conan could find the men in black. Conan realized Phone was ringing. "Hello," Conan Started.

"Oh Jimmy meet me by the male toilets on the east of the beach. I've got something just for you" Dr. Agasa said then hung up.

As Conan made his way to the toilets he started to wonder what Dr. Agasa had for him-and if it wasn't terrible- maybe it was a new pair of glasses or a better skateboard. He arrived at the toilets, Dr. Agasa was already there with a pair of clothes and something that looked like a tic-tac. "Hey Doc, don't you think that mints might make it impossible for you to get out of here." Conan Joked.

Dr. Agasa told Jimmy, "I've… We've finally cracked the poison antidote. It really w…."

"Works," Interrupted a familiar voice, "It worked for me. And don't worry, the entire organisation go to America every 3 months."

At that point Conan realised it was Vi. She had Shrunk too but now she was in her original form. Conan went onto the toilet took the drug and got changed. A couple seconds later Conan blacked out as his heart was burning up.

Jimmy woke up feeling groggy. There was a small crowd people around him including Shiho (Vi's original name) and the professor. They were all asking if he was OK and if he was really Jimmy Kudo. He got up and stood at the outside of the toilets. He asked Dr. Agasa if he told Rachel that Conan had gone home with him "of cause Jimmy I'm not stupid" (yeah we believe ya). Jimmy was walking up to Rachel as an explosion went off about 2 meters away from him. He was pushed back behind Richard's press conference. Rachel immediately jumped up to help him, the press joined her and so did Richard. He was only knocked out, lucky.

120 people were injured, 20 killed. As Jimmy lay awake in his bed, he started the think about why the perpetrator choose that spot. If it was to target the building behind the beach (the

sea-view tower) than why did they put it out on a beach?

Inspector Maguire was there too, he was working on the case and needed a helping hand from Jimmy. "I hope Conan wasn't caught in the blast." Rachel said.

"Oh, don't worry Rachel," Dr. Agasa told Rachel as he walked into the room, " He's with his parents on the plane to New York." Jimmy and Magure were still thinking about the case, motionless. After about 10 minutes of thinking Magure fainted. "Huh, Inspector were are you? Typical, leaves me with a case while he hits on his wife too many times…." Jimmy said.

* * *

Huh? What do you think? Alert me if there is any mistakes. Constructive Criticism is welcome :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR CASE CLOSED EVEN THOUGH I WOULD REALLY WANT TO :'(

* * *

Shiho was thinking about the organisation when there was a knock at the door. Huh, I'm not expecting guests today. I wonder who it is. Shiho wondered. She opened the door and stood a heart stopping surprise. It was Gin and Vodka. "Hello, Sherry. We've been looking for you. There was a week delay for our flight. So its time for your fate." Gin said in a low voice. She stepped back then spurted into a fast run. "you go that way." Gin told Vodka and nodded to the way she ran.

"You got it boss." Vodka replied. He ran after her down west street. It was dusk so no one could see them. Sherry ran up the Tokyo tower to the top. Gin was there pointing a gun at her. Fear struck her face as she slowly backed up. Her hands touched the railings as she lowered her self over them.

"Goodbye, Gin…" Sherry said with a cold, fake smile. Her hands left the bar and she fell into darkness.

On the pavement bellow the building Jimmy was walking by. Shiho fell right in front of Jimmy. "MIYANO" Jimmy yelled. Her eyes were closed, face cold, no heartbeat. Maguire was right by him. "You know the person?" Maguire asked.

"Yes," Jimmy said trying to hold back tears, "She was a great friend." Jimmy arranged a funeral for her scheduled 2 weeks after her death.

Jimmy and Agasa were thinking about why she died. Was it a suicide, murder or natural causes. The autopsy confirmed it was the fall that killed her but was she pushed, fell or she jumped herself. Where was the evidence on what happened up there?

It was 1 week later at her funeral that he told Maguire that she was suicidal after her sister was killed but would she really do it?

Rachel was wondering if it was more than friendship with Jimmy and Shiho. She went to Jimmy's house to ask him about it. "What? No! We're just friends!" Jimmy exclaimed, " Rachel, if you think its more than that then you are mental!" Jimmy felt like it was another bomb going off but this time inside of him. He had better things to do than argue with Rachel (for the 1,000,000 time give or take).

"C'mon Kudo, Own up you n Rachel are having a marriage argument." Said Harley as he walked into the room with Kristen behind him.

"How the hell did you get in here Hartwell?" Asked Jimmy. Kristen was looking worried. "Why are you looking so worried Kirsten?"

She was holding a note addressed to her father. The note read:

As clock strikes 10, on the 30th May, 1:2 towers will collapse in the west of Tokyo, thanks to me, Bomble Boom. Ill try not to leave orphans, Or shattered parents.

-Bomble Boom

1:2 eh, Jimmy thought, well there's no towers called that, what is it, and Bomble Boom is just plain and simple tacky. Wait a minute I swear I've heard that name before. Jimmy got up and went onto the computer. "Huh, I guess you've got the same brainwave. Let me save you time, the guy died in the first explosion." Harley said to Jimmy.

Jimmy Replied, "What…when did the note get here"

"Yesterday."

"So we've got the wrong man. It's a copyrighted name" Jimmy thought and thought about the name, but why the hell did this guy copy it? Was it to avenge his death? And what type of name is Bomble Boom?

Jimmy read over the letter again. Then it struck him. 1:2 was a ratio but how did he know that 1:2 people would be killed?

* * *

That's it guys! Sorry again for any errors. I did notice that in the last chapter there where some brackets that weren't supposed to be there. Yeah sorry that was my 'friend'

So, How'd you like it. Please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I would like to thank Ali for reviewing!

Ali - I agree with you there i couldn't really think of anyways of how they did find her apart from seeing her at the beach etc. And yeah it is a bit early but... yeah... i have litterally wrote 6 chapters in about... hmmm... 1 year? So... I think there will only be about 20 chapters maybe. Anyway, Shiho's death is what really kicks off with the BO so it is important to the story line.

OtakuWilko - Hello again my good 'friend' i regret giving you the place as the editor because of all of the stupid brakets!

Choen - Thank you for following. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

TheNargana - Thank you aswell. Hope you too enjoy this chapter.

I will try to update frequently from now on it's the summer Hols. so i have had alot of time to do my other crap and move away from school work and stuff so...

* * *

It was the 30th May the day of the bombing. Inspectors and detectives from all over Japan were there to help out. Rachel's family were there to insure her safety after having a massive fight about coming. Rachel won after 3 punches and 6 kicks (but who's counting). "I still think you should…." Eva started but stopped after seeing a shoe coming towards her. It was 9:59.

10….9…8….7.…6…..5…..4…3…..2…..1….

BOOOM!

The first bomb went off. They saw people throwing babies out of windows. Luckily, the entire fire department were lending a hand. Jimmy saw a shady guy looking though binoculars towards the building. Jimmy immediately took a skateboard off a little kid and skated towards the person. "K..udo…." Inspector Maguire yelled as Eva chased after Richard and he chased Rachel and then she chased after Jimmy.

Jimmy was approaching the guy who was looking through the binoculars as pillar was falling by Jimmy.

"Jimmy!" Rachel yelled as she pushed Jimmy out the way. Then Richard pushed Rachel out the way and got squashed himself!

"DAD!" Rachel yelled.

"RICHARD!" Eva yelled. It was too late….

"Rachel," said Jimmy, "He's…dead." Ava hugged Rachel. A sharp pain hit Ava's back. A wet substance went over Rachel's hand. It was blood. Ava fell to the floor with the seconds of life left in her. "It….was…."Ava said with her last breath.

"MUM!" Rachel yelled but it was too late (again…)

"It's all your fault!" Rachel sobbed to Jimmy, "If you hadn't of run off they wouldn't of died!"

I suppose Ava wouldn't have died Jimmy thought, But Richards so old he would have died anyway.

It was exactly 2 months after Haibara died but the same question stuck in Jimmy's head; was it a suicide or murder? There was a gun left at the scene, but there wasn't traces on Shiho. There were also unknown prints on the gun. There was a black crow feather and black cloth in the corner as well as a note. It read: Dear reader to find the truth about my death work out this code when at 12 the dark is none, as big as a hole have I one. Find me and shall you find out, everything you wish to know about.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I will try and update on a regular basis from now on!


End file.
